Europa (New Rome)
The New Roman Empire of Europe and America is a country consisting of the former territories of Portugal, Spain, the U.S.A, Germany, France, Switzerland, Italy, and a number of other European countries. All of the Soviet satellite states are members also. The country is also called Europa or Rome. Founding Europa was founded in 2001, but it has roots in the year 2000. In November, 2000, there was a massive cyber attack that destroyed many computer systems in Europe and North America and left the countries with no bank system for over two months. Within days, riots in D.C forced the president to flee to Canada, leaving the U.S.A without leadership. Many European countries were without leaders also. When everything was up and running, the damage was done and the countries affected were prone to being invaded or attacked by terrorists due to their weakened state. That is why Europe and the U.S.A merged to form the New Roman Empire. Of course, not everyone agreed, so there was a meeting in Berlin, Germany, to discuss the terms of the merging. Representatives from each country decided that the capital will be outside Boston, Massachusetts, and that each member country will be called a district. Government Europa is a democracy and the leader is elected by representatives from every member country. With the U.S.A, each state gets reps to represent them in the election. The leader is called a Duce and when elected, the Duce has unlimited powers and is elected for five years. A Duce can be reelected a unlimited number of times. The current president is a former C.I.A agent, Vance Wilshire, who was practically unknown by the people but has a amazing reputation in the intelligence world. He masterminded the NSA wiretapping program and worked for some time with the C.I.A Special Activities Division. Wilshire was elected by a 50.5 percent vote, the smallest vote margin in the short history of Europa. Military The military is the largest in the world thanks to the mix of countries, with four hundred million active soldiers. It has four branches, the army, navy, air force, and the marines. There is also a elite special forces group called the New Praetorian Guard, similar to the Navy SEALS. The Army is currently fighting a war with China and the Air Force and Praetorians are helping the Army. Sino-Roman War The Sino-Roman War is a war between the New Roman Empire of Europe and America and China. The origins of the war are because Europa believes that China was the one who cyber attacked Europe and the US. The war started July 2013 when a series of secret Chinese documents about the cyber attack were stolen by Roman spies. The first combat was in August when the Air Force bombed Chinese artillery located on the border. More combat followed after the Army invaded western China, sending the marines in first and then Army soldiers. Later in August, the marines moved farther into the Tibetan Plateau, and established a main base, called Fort Sparks, named after commander Louis Sparks. China struck back with air strikes all around Fort Sparks and the surrounding area, forcing the Romans to abandon the fort and move back to the border. China attempted to push them back further but there was a stalemate until September. In November though, the Roman air force bombed the Chinese front and forced their army into full retreat. The Romans retook Fort Sparks and the Marines and Praetorians blazed a trail deeper into Chinese territory to the north, destroying villages and annexing captured cities. The Praetorians stayed behind and fought uprisings in captured cities. Category:Roman Empire of Europe and America Category:Pages undergoing construction